Elthinkle Shortshiv
Born in Gnomeregan, Elthinkle Shortshiv is currently an experienced rogue, and an operative/initiate of S.A.F.E. (Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition) A long while after Gnomeregan's fall, Elthinkle now resides in New Tinkertown along with a small group of S.A.F.E.'s operatives. Working in Progress Although I've managed to finish the important segments of this page, it's still a working in progress, in terms of vital biography information, linking words, grammar mistakes, and possibly outdated information. Description Appearance Currently standing at an average height of 3', Elthinkle is reasonably different when it draws to certain aspects like fitness and sustainability. She is usually on an equal condition to her hair and armour. That being said, she had taken more of her mother's appearance rather than her father's (Mother had similar facial shape). As commonly seen throughout her family, Elthinkle's physiognomy is clearly a stereotype of those who don't share their face among many people. Her irises are a bright greenish colour, along with ears that are rather corresponding to the size of her nose, which are considerably similar. Elthinkle is moderately fit, which is throughout her arms/legs, this is mainly because of the constant practising/training, most of which came from earlier years. Her hair is preferably uncommon as of it's slight, bright reddish/pinkish-coloured mixture. Her voice alone is passably deeper/mature than the average, making it one of the few most unalike voices out of the majority of gnomes that tend to act with a loud/high voice-tone. If hair appears to be laid out, it's length is estimated to be just below her nape. Elthinkle is also capable of wearing plate armour as she's currently an operative of S.A.F.E. Elthinkle naturally runs differently, she walks rather slower and not as joyful. As in physically hitting or striking someone, she moves efficiently throughout her thoughts, and to reinstate her energy. Personality/Behaviour Elthinkle isn't alike most rogues who strive to kill with a rascal-like attitude. She's more polite towards someone's accomplishments, and usually forgives those in an appropiate matter. Elthinkle is surprisingly not as smart as a large amount of gnomes, examples can be talking faster than others, being intelligent in complicated situations, and not as crazy/weird of those who tinker. Elthinkle does know basic engineering expertises such as inventing small-scaled mechanical objects or weaponry, but isn't her main intention unlike leatherworking. Elthinkle can be hushed between numerous of conversations, but respectful towards others (depending on attitude). Commonly, when she appears to be in certain conversations between talkative people, she can feel wholly awkward. Therefore, Elthinkle still kindly respects to those who she's never met personally. Biography ]] Upbringing and Adoption Roughly sixty years ago, Elthinkle was born in a rough environment within Gnomeregan which contained harmful hazards such as thieves and broken objectives that would tend to crumble from the rooftops as it had such an old look along with it. As unique as Elthinkle was initially, she brought a different personality between those who she'd managed to communicate to. Her parents were formerly affectionate between Elthinkle; including her siblings: Fimzy and Bilris. Not seeing their future reference, her parents later abandoned Elthinkle, Fimzy, and Bilris. After the tragedy, they had to seek for another family, which they had eventually done so. This brought them into the Cogsparks family.Sadly, their present parents treated them no better than her former parents; therefore, her present mother: Lysslyfizz was slightly more genial than Elthinkle's former father: Belbik. Former parents: Bixitwink and Gelzo Coping with difficulties such as their life-threatening problems and rivalries against their foes from past years, Bixitwink and Gelzo were highly cautious of Elthinkle, Fimzy and Bilris. Due to invasions from the aggressive gnomish experts and destructive cause, they attempted to transfer them into a different family, only managing to be sacrificing their lives between the murderous group of gnomes. Unfortunately, Gelzo tried to protect Elthinkle between the agitated gnomes, which only to be killed at sight within the tunnels of Gnomeregan. Bixitwink attempted to escape with Fimzy and Bilris, but chose to leave them behind, leaving Elthinkle and her two siblings wandering alone within the dark tunnels of Gnomeregan. After this devastating incident, Bixitwink fled as distant as possible from Gnomeregan, that she had purposely tried to hide her identity amongst the gnomish community forever on. Ultimately, Bixitwink transitioned to the boarders of Eastern Plaguelands for a heavily guarded archmage discussion during the beginning of the Third War. While at this event, Bixitwink wasn't aware that the scourge was as powerful as they were, and eventually broke into their tower: Archmage's Tower. Towards the death of the many who wandered into Eastern Plaguelands, Bixitwink was later turned into a necromancer, because of that, she now resides in the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. As from today's perspective of this event, Elthinkle can occasionally feel rather distressed between her father's death. Present mother: Lysslyfizz Cogspark Luckily, her present mother: Lysslyfizz, was more positive towards the two including Elthinkle rather than Belibik himself. Lysslyfizz was instructed as a Bombardier, containing sappers, demolition explosives, and powerful devices/weaponry. Being a relief for Elthinkle, she was still somewhat confused to what was occuring at the moment of the time being. Later on in, Elthinkle had then realised that Lysslyfizz knew basic rogue techniques, which was then the beginning of Elthinkle's desired attraction. The Struggle Even though Elthinkle lived happily planned throughout her imaginative mind, the struggle behind every corner would surprise and shock Elthinkle, like murderous thugs or criminals. Therefore, Elthinkle had never encountered a large severe group of thugs besides an accident Elthinkle caused. This caused them to send an offensive message to both, Elthinkle and her parents. That being said, Belbik was only beginning to grow stricter as she'd cause trouble among others and their property. Belbik had only shouted foul words at Elthinkle as it only got worse from the accident she regretted. "You and your annoying instincts make my skin crawl! Stop that nonsense now!". Sadly, it was only later that she was physically injured by the irritated thugs, which had also changed Elthinkle's behaviour around others, and to keep her thoughts more of a personal secret. Cog-Waddle As odd as the Cog-Waddle was itself, the area was not far off the central part of Gnomeregan. It included a variety of residential houses, not only that, but a large amount of the poor that tended to stay in Gnomeregan. Only on an occasional basis, Elthinkle had able to practise her inner-expertise in the rather crooked and elderly house that she resided in. Therefore, Cog-Waddle was commonly known of it's terrifying and menacing crimes within the area. Relation with the Dwarves As a small part of dwarves were apart of Elthinkle's family generation, her former father was a dwarf/gnome cross-breed. Currently now and before, Elthinkle knows a reasonable amount of dwarvish tinkerers. Her experience over dwarves at early adolescence is very little, as she continued to stay in Gnomeregan until early adulthood. Elthinkle had once come upon the Bronzebeard Clan for a settlement along side her adoptive parents. Even from today, she still commonly visits Ironforge. Experience and Involvement with Rogues Eventually, Lysslyfizz had explained a large roll for rogues to Elthinkle as it caught Elthinkle's attention more than anything. She then studied more into rogues herself for more informative information from the time being. During the progression of studying, she became more keen, due to the unbelievable sly traps they perform as well as the wildly cunning mechanics they'd swiftly accomplish within combat. As from this absorbing idea, she eventually then attempted to be educated from her parents. Unfortunately, Belbik wasn't too impressed, and didn't like the concept at all. Because of this, Belbik was rather paranoid and attempted to stop them. Therefore, it never managed to work out successfully, and Lysslyfizz then began educating Elthinkle later onwards. Introducing Mr. Twistblast As months passed, her mother gave proper advice to Elthinkle, and deeply informed about rogues. She knew how to swiftly slice and mutilate opponents after the progress of learning. Regrettably, her mother only knew such basic techniques, and couldn't educate her any further. Elthinkle had understood with a beneficial response pursuing on. Unfortunately, her guidance wasn't enough and still required superior assistance. Mr. Twistblast (rogue assistant) had managed to encounter Elthinkle within Gnomeregan. Mr. Twistblast realised that she was more than eager to become a rogue. He decided to collaborate with Elthinkle after she'd explained the situation. Although, educating Elthinkle was stalwart, mainly because Elthinkle was immensly shy at the time, and felt slightly uncomfortable. Comprehending the concept of Rogues Whilst Elthinkle being more patient than she'd originally thought, Mr. Twistblast had then created and produced a resilient technical outfit designed for close encounters, including one of his finest gadgets, which had the capability to grapple onto rafters/window sills or flat surfaces. Afterwards, Mr. Twistblast wanted to give his resilient outfit as a gift to Elthinkle for being rather patient after the long wait. Elthinkle was surprisingly amazed of his technical and logical plans, and admitted that she'd use it permanently throughout appropriate situations. Only a short period afterwards, Mr. Twistblast began educating Elthinkle, only to of exceedingly improved from Mr. Twistblast's assistance after a distant period of time, including better techniques and capabilities, as well as momentum. Mr. Twistblast was more than welcome to congratulate Elthinkle with her impressive success. "Well, well! Well done Elthinkle! I'm fairly impressed with your efforts. Please, take my apologies on the delays." stated Mr. Twistblast during the ending time of the occurrence. The Third War (10-15 Years From Present Date) Scourge.]] As years pass shortly onwards after the assistance from Mr. Twistblast, she had then moved into the dwarven capital city, Ironforge. During the time, her siblings had moved among other locations within Azeroth, only too far that Elthinkle couldn't get in-contact with each other. Because of this, Elthinkle doesn't certainly know where they are, or if they're even alive. The dwarves were also fairly suspicious about the surroundings of Dun Morogh, and later began to share what's been transferred from King Varian Wrynn to Gelbin Mekkatorque. From the inception of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, Stormwind and Dalaran were at stake, including Gnomeregan. As though Gnomeregan wasn't harmed during the short progress, it was then that the troggs touched Gnomeregan, only to been unintentionally released during the Uldaman excavation. Aftermath (Gnomeregan's Irradiated Invasion) while wearing S.A.F.E.'s uniform.]] From the highly unfortunate news, Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion from Mekgineer Thermaplugg and the troggs that broke free into Gnomeregan left Elthinkle completely devastated amid. Elthinkle was one of the only individuals that moved out of Gnomeregan just before the Third War was involved, including the troggs. Being as wary as she was, Elthinkle decided to make an agreement with S.A.F.E. between their commander: Nevin Twistwrench. .]] Although, to be apart of S.A.F.E., she had to prove her wits and abilities, which brought suspicion due to Elthinkle wielding daggers against her back, making them think that she was beyond unreliable and dishonest, though, it was later discussed, but turned out to be quite the surprise. The trial and agreement was quite difficult, but Elthinkle finally managed to prove herself a worthy and trustful enough to be a proud member of S.A.F.E. Only now and then, Elthinkle now protects the irradiated locations of Gnomeregan to assist bringing the invasion to an end, and by helping the gnomes flee safely, there may be luck for her destroyed and irradiated birthplace, Gnomeregan. Out of Character (OOC) Usually when I'm out of character, I play both, assassination and combat. I level or remain grabbing transmog sets within World of Warcraft, but currently, Elthinkle's main and current set is: Slayer's Armour. I'm still indeed continuing on with both same specialisations throughout Draenor. Even from today, role-playing for me and creating backstories is still rather difficult because I was, and still am fairly new to role-playing. But I'll surely be role-playing with Gnomeregan Army later onto the future once I'm able to do so. Trivia * Elthinkle has clear and deep scarring across her left leg from Belbik Cogspark. (During the accident that caused the thugs to threaten Belbik and Elthinkle) * From the physical injury, Elthinkle suffered a shoulder fracture, but was later fixed. * Mr. Twistblast is one of Elthinkle's closest friends, including one of S.A.F.E.'s operatives: Teena Thistlebang. * Elthinkle had joined with S.A.F.E. during Operation: Gnomeregan, and became an initiate shortly afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Rogues Category:Gnomeregan Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance